Snow and ice can cause vehicle tires to lose traction and resultantly spin or slide. In some instances the spinning or sliding makes it impossible for the vehicle to move. To correct this situation, a means is required to provide traction to the spinning or sliding tire(s). The present invention provides a solution to this problem.